A night without problems
by Lara The Dark Angel
Summary: Like the title said, YugixYami it's a night with Yami and Yugi, WARNING: contains YAOI, Lemon.


A/n: This is my first lemon, hope it's not that bad, enjoy.

* * *

Yugi and Yami had been a couple for 5 months; it has been a year since Yami got his own body and finally admitting his true feelings to Yugi. Everyone had gotten used to them except for Bakura and Marik who thought it was disgusting (A/N: the Yamis of course.) But the couple didn't care about what they thought; being together is all that mattered to them.

It was a rainy night when the couple ran fast to the Kame game shop they called home, they entered their bedroom and took off their wet jackets, and Yugi crawled on the king size bed and lay in the middle in a seductive position, looking at his lover with a smirk on his face.

''Aren't you gonna join me?'' Yugi said, Yami grinned.

''You know the answer already,'' Yami said as he crawled on top of Yugi, taking off his jacket. ''Aibou.'' Yugi grabbed Yami's shirt and turned him over so now he's on top.

''Oh, not this time, my love.'' He said as he pulled out Yami's shirt and lay on top of him, their noses touching and their lips are a few centimeters away. ''Tonight, we'll try something different.'' Yugi said with a grin on his lips.

Yami smiled. ''Then I'm all yours.''

**L AST WARNING: Yaoi lemon, don't like, DON'T READ!** Not suitable for people under the age of 16.

Yugi held Yami's face with both hands and kissed his lips passionately, a moment later Yami kissed back, and moved his hands up, taking off his mate's shirt and feeling up his warm body. Yugi moaned in disagreement, he let go of Yami's face and grabbed his hands, pulling them above his yami's head as he continued kissing him. One of his hands moved down to Yami's chest, Yami moaned at Yugi's soft touch, and moaned more when Yugi's tongue entered his mouth, and their tongues rolled and danced in each other's mouths. Yami noticed that Yugi become fiercer lately, he never imagined him acting this way, but he kinda liked his new personality.

Yugi moved his kisses to Yami's neck as he bit and suck his skin, making his yami moan in pleasure, and then he moved to his chest, kissing more passionately and fiercely. Yugi, still holding Yami's hands in one arm, he move his other hand all over Yami's chest, sometimes even pressing his nails against it. Yami yelled at his action, turning Yugi on more, he started kissing Yami's left nipple, he pulled and sucked it and played with it with his tongue, and played with the other one with his other hand.

"Yugi!" Yami was panting hard, it felt _so_ good, he wanted more but didn't know if he could take it. Yugi stopped and pulled away from him, Yami moaned in disappointment, Yugi sat up and unbelted his mate's pants, he took the belt and tied up Yami's hands with a smirk obvious in his face.

"Yugi, what you're doing?'' Yami said completely surprised.

''Like I said, tonight we'll try something completely different. I promise you're gonna love it.'' He grinned, Yami sighed but after a while, he smiled.

''As you wish, my aibou.'' Yugi smiled back and then continued, he unbuttoned and unzipped Yami's pants, and slid it down slowly along with his boxers, Yami's body shivered as the cold air contacted his lower body. Yugi took off his own pants and boxers, and lay down again on top of Yami and continued kissing his chest.

''Ah Yugi!'' Yami moaned loudly, Yugi moved again to his stomach then grabbed his inner thighs and rubbed them, Yami felt his member hardens with each second passes by. Yami relaxed when he felt nothing at all, Yugi had stopped, and he looked beneath him to see his lover staring at his cold naked body.

''God! You look so damn good, my koi.'' Yugi purred, full of lust and hunger for love. His piercing gaze made Yami blush, _no one_ ever made Yami blush. Yugi bent over and kissed the tip of his member, then in one moment, he swallowed it and gave it a one hard suck.

''Ahh! Oh rah.'' Yami screamed so loud he thought the neighbors might've heard him; he kept yelling his lover's name as Yugi moved his tongue all over his member and sucked it hard. Yugi never felt more powerful than this right moment, this wasn't their first time, but it was definitely the first time Yugi was the one in control, that idea really turned him on, he sucked harder, but this time he used his teeth, biting his member a little while sucking. Yami couldn't take it anymore, cum escaped and Yugi greedily swallowed it all, but he didn't feel better until Yugi let go of him, he panted hard and finally relaxed. He looked down to see him sitting, staring down at his crimson eyes.

''I don't think I'm gonna let you relax this night, my love.'' Yugi said in a very seductive way, then he grabbed his member and squeezed it slightly, making Yami scream in pain, but Yugi didn't care, he continued to loose and squeeze, pull and push his member.

''Yugi! Please stop, I-I can't….take it. Hah!'' Yami said, panting really hard, it was so painful, but yet the pleasure was just too great. Yugi felt so good being the one under charge, he felt more turned on than any other time in his life, he thought of trying this only once, he didn't expect he'd enjoy it that much, maybe he'll try that more often, that if Yami approved, after all, his love's happiness is what mattered the most to him. He finally let go of him, and sighed.

''Ok now, this might hurt a little bit. Well, to you this time.'' Yugi said, with a wide smirk on his face. ''Are you ready?''

Yami nodded. ''Yes, aibou…'' He said, taking these short moments to catch his breath and relax.

Yugi spread Yami's legs and wrap them around his waist, he leaned down and kissed his stomach. ''This is gonna hurt a lot at first, so try to relax all your muscles.''

He slowly pushed his way inside Yami and groaned slightly. Yami tensed as he felt great pain hit him, now he knew what Yugi felt when they made love for the first time and understood why he yelled from the pain.

''Yugi. God! It hurts…'' He yelled, his muscles tightened as Yugi entered him completely, he remembered what Yugi said and tried to relax.

''It'll get better, just relax.'' He pulled away slowly, bringing more pain in Yami's sensitive area. Then he slowly thrust back in, the pain faded with each thrust. Yugi searched for sensitive nerves and in that moment Yugi hit a few, making Yami scream.

''Yugi!!''

''Found it.'' His thrusts became faster and harder at that particular spot, and Yami's yells of pain turned into screams of pleasure.

''Oh Yugi!'' It didn't take long until it came, cum was released, tainting both their stomachs, lower bodies and the sheets. After a while it came to Yugi too as he planted his seed into Yami, he pulled away and collapsed on top of his lover, Yami looked at him and smiled before wrapping his arms around his hikari.

''You were right, aibou. I did love it.''

Yugi weakly lifted his head up to look at his yami and smiled, then he buried his head in Yami's chest, hugging him tight.

''What about-''

''We'll get a bath in the morning.'' Yami held him tight back and the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

So this is it, my first Yaoi lemon fanfic, please tell me your opinion, no matter what it is, enonimous comments are accepted.

Lara The Dark Angel


End file.
